1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying containers for carrying and shipping plant material, such as small trees, small bushes, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carrying and shipping container for plant material in which an outer container slidably receives an inner carrier that supports the plant material within the outer container.
2. Description of the Relation Art
Small trees, of the order of about two to three feet in height, small bushes, and the like, are normally provided with the root system in a plastic pot, or the like, or the root system is wrapped in burlap or in some other material to retain earth around the roots. Typically, the plants are not enclosed within a container, but are simply transported and carried by grasping the pot or the wrapped root system.
At times, people wish to give gifts to others of small trees that can serve as a memento or as a remembrance. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a carrying and shipping container whereby such plant gifts can be easily transported and shipped, and without injury to the plant.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art approach and to provide a convenient and safe arrangement for carrying and shipping plant materials.
Briefly stated, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a container for plants is provided in which an outer container defines an enclosure and includes a carrying handle. An inner carrier is positioned within the outer container for supporting plant material, the plant material including a root system, a trunk or primary stalk, and a leafy crown. The inner carrier is non-rotatably but slidably received within the outer container and includes a root system enclosure and an opening in the root system enclosure to allow the primary stalk of the plant to extend therethrough.